


【政斯】长夜

by 722midnight711



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 历史同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/722midnight711/pseuds/722midnight711
Summary: 嫪毐之乱后，政斯NC-17
Relationships: 政斯 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【政斯】长夜

咸阳城中已有近百年不曾见过此等光景：千家万户紧门户，却挡不住更为浓烈的血腥味不断扑来，刀兵声、喊杀声、马的嘶鸣声或远或近，邻里孩童惊恐的哭叫也传成一片。或许是末世，也或许是新生。

告密者、叛乱者、附逆者、观望者，终于在半日雷霆后涤荡一清。

地上的血迹未干，车辙和马痕却已被涌动的人流碾成新的，人们似乎已然忘了刚刚的惊惶，不约而同地踮着脚昂着脖，试图看清冕旒下王者威严的面容——今日加冠的秦王从雍城回来了。

迟来两年的冠礼注定非同寻常。权势熏天的长信侯想要先下手为强终成阶下之囚，数年前借故离宫的太后被永远限在了雍城，而秦王唤了九年的“仲父”此刻正战战兢兢侍立在侧。险局，却是完胜，而秦王只是右手按着佩剑，目视前方，脸上看不出一丝笑意。

吕不韦的不安早被嬴政尽收眼底，却偏偏沉默了一路，就像狸猫明明早将鼠按在掌下，却总是要在享用之前眯着眼欣赏鼠一次又一次的垂死挣扎，猎物越是绝望，操控者就越有兴致。今日他沾了那两个“野种”的血，隐隐渴望这样恶劣的趣味，不过他毕竟是志在天下的王，不至于完全放纵这种终会吞噬一切的心思，眼见到了蕲年宫门口，便挥挥手，“相邦今日辛苦，早些回去。”

“啊？”吕不韦已搜肠刮肚了半日，他可以从头到尾跟嬴政好好解释，他能说清一切，就算······他也绝不会到商君那般地步。然而对方竟完全没有想听的意思。

“仲父？”嬴政略有不满的看了一眼吕不韦，这称呼却如同一颗定心丸，吕不韦长出一口气。也是，嫪毐倒了，太后幽于雍城，若一下子连他吕不韦也遭了殃，秦庭怕是真的要伤筋动骨。这么想着，脚步都轻快了十岁。

宫中上下早已听说了今日雍城和咸阳城中的事，个个噤若寒蝉，近侍见嬴政挥手也是如蒙大赦，很快，空荡荡的殿中只剩下嬴政和匆匆赶来的李斯。

“大王，臣已与昌平君、昌文君——”李斯抱着一打竹简，刚开口就被嬴政捂住嘴拉到怀中，几卷竹简随之滑落，想要伸手去拦，却从另一侧又滑落几卷，正要俯身去捡，却连仅剩的几卷都被嬴政一并掼在地上。李斯微微皱眉，抬眼不解的望着嬴政。

“别说话。”嬴政绷了一日面色终于生动起来，目光中悲喜爱欲一并涌动，俯身急切的噙住李斯的薄唇，撬开门户，便不管不顾的长驱直入。

李斯非常清楚嫪毐之乱的影响绝不是今日咸阳巷战便能解决的，他们现在不该如此，但他也知嬴政今日心情绝不会好，便只轻轻抵住嬴政胸前，试图将两人慢慢分开。

只是今日的秦王并不同以往，衣袍上残存的血腥气如无声的战鼓，催人一往无前不知疲倦，越是抵抗越是想要征服。唇齿磕碰几回，嬴政终于取足了战果鸣金收兵，听着李斯落在耳畔的喘息，正该得寸进尺。

“大王，”李斯胡乱抓住在腰际作乱的手，眼中带着冷意直视嬴政，“莫非此事重于秦国？”

“自然不是。”嬴政强行压抑住积攒整日的纷乱心绪，只幽幽叹道，“先生何时能多想些寡人，在秦国之外······”

“君与国，本不可分。”李斯的神色也黯淡下来，他又何尝没心疼过，吕不韦、赵太后、嫪毐、成蟜，一柄又一柄利剑刺在少年心头，嬴政却也是君王，必须承受住一切，为了他们共同描摹的千古大业。他屡屡见嬴政隐忍不发，沉稳如常的处理整日政务，回到蕲年宫将所有人赶出去与他翻云覆雨，累的昏昏沉沉睡去，却在夜半深深蹙眉，眼角断断续续淌下清泪。李斯都隐约瞥见了，却从未提起。

“只今日。”嬴政深吸一口气，将李斯圈牢牢在怀中，伏在颈边贪恋的吮吸那搏动的血脉透出的特有气息，“天明之前，必与先生议定此事。”他怎会不知李斯的“要事”，只是今日，他预想过很久今日的情形，亲身经历时依然身心俱疲，他渴望逃避，片刻。

颈边火热的吞吐让李斯一阵燥热，从耳根开始红了一片，若说因私欲荒废朝政，嬴政绝没有这样的苗头，今日只是······只是那毕竟是生身母亲······挣扎一翻，终是心软，罢了，就由着性子一回。在嬴政刚刚抬起头，正要端回贤明君主的架势之前李斯开口了，“下不为例。”

“嗯？”嬴政眼中一亮，当即在李斯腰边掐了一把，鼻尖蹭在耳畔轻轻吐着气，“先生可知自己开口时寡人正要‘纳谏’呐~”  
既已打定主意放纵，李斯的喘息很快变得深重，喉头滚动，眼角上扬，露出他人绝对想不到的风情，也寻着嬴政的耳垂轻轻吹气，笑道：“耽误了大王做明君，臣有罪。”

“卿的确有罪。”又是凶悍的一吻，偏偏被李斯欲拒还迎的情态绕的婉转绵长，却极好的把持分寸，绝不反客为主。两人的唇都渐渐发麻，相交处不断落下丝丝缕缕，沾湿了理的肃穆的衣襟。

四目相对，越来越深的笑意勾起彼此深藏的放肆，李斯主动环住嬴政的脖颈，广袖中露出半截苍白的双臂，轻轻蹭着嬴政下颌柔软的绒毛，那是男人成熟的标志之一，六七年间密了不少，却并不似主人硬朗。“去榻上？”

“听先生的。”嬴政握住李斯的腰毫不费力的将人一把抱了起来，他如今已经比李斯高了近两寸，也宽实的多，而李斯又瘦了

李斯刚落在榻上，嬴政就压了上来，布帛撕裂的声音开道，嬴政按住李斯沿着颈侧向下一路啃噬，急急忙忙要将人拆吃入腹。李斯应着嬴政的动作，喉中不时泄出难耐的闷哼，手上也没闲着，三下两下也扯开了嬴政的腰带，也在坚实的胸膛上煽风点火。只有此时他才能毫不克制这样的贪恋，表面的皮肤总是柔软的，再往下按是优美的骨肉、火热的心跳，一切心动的来源，也感受着一切的心动。

比起令人迷乱的正题，李斯更加痴迷前奏，凭着心意，清醒摸索这谜题，一次又一次地探问他甘愿沉沦的本源。不过今日嬴政的心思比以往任何一次都要重，下口也不轻，但在所有“无关紧要”的事上，李斯总是尽可能的迎合嬴政，甚至比嬴政自己察觉的更早。比如此时，李斯已然悄悄挪开手，熟练地从枕下摸出个瓷瓶，倒了些蜜脂在手中，向身后送去。

腹背受敌实在难捱，很快李斯周身都软了下来，颊上两团绯红，微张着嘴喘息，随着嬴政过分的逗弄不时颤动。顾不得算自己身上明日得有多少青紫，李斯抽出手指，深吸一口气，推了推嬴政，“可、可以了······”

“卿还有什么是不能让寡人满意的吗？”嬴政抬起头，捉住李斯的右手，将指间一层晶莹抹在李斯小腹下，攥住早已苏醒的阳物揉捏，“就算是它，白日能给寡人写诏书、刻王玺，入夜竟连床笫之事也一并担了，妙哉。”

“那可抵得臣之罪？”李斯眼前蒙了一层薄雾，却依然透亮，仍是温温柔柔的调侃。

“自然不够。”嬴政加重了手下力道，弄的人一声惊呼，又将自己的也拢在一处抚弄，很快前段都渗出了清液。两人手上茧生的位置不尽相同，一里一外倒是珠联璧合。燕赵之女多姿，郑卫之女柔情，千万种风情，嬴政可悠然其间一一品评，唯有李斯如天造地设的馈赠，是不可言说的绝妙。

感受到腰侧的力度，李斯立刻翻身改成跪趴的姿势，深吸一口气，双目紧闭，感受着身后楔入的肉刃迅速剖开肠壁，一入到底。两人一同皱眉，太紧了，对今日却是恰到好处。嬴政动了动，见李斯全身颤动，不放心的问了句：“如何？”

“大王的分量是一年比一年足了。”李斯脸色微白，手指绞紧锦被，勉强笑道。

“哦，是吗？”嬴政不再犹豫，牢牢握住李斯的腰，一浅一深地开拓，交合处水渍声渐渐悦耳起来。“这么说先生是失算了？”

“自然——不是。”李斯勉强适应了这样的节奏，腰身随着起落微微颤动，渐渐得趣。思绪却被身后骤然猛烈的拍击撞得四散，摩擦带来的炙痛迅速挺进五脏六腑，撑着身子的手臂都险些软下去一同散架。

“先生一向深得寡人之心。”嬴政赞叹一声，随手抓了个枕头来塞在李斯腰下，大开大合干了数十回，温热的液体带着烦扰一并喷涌而出，似在李斯身上消解。白浊随着阳物的抽出滑落在腿间，充血小口翕合中还在断续挤出，引人再度荒唐。

李斯如同溺水之人仰着头大口喘息，倦意攀上眼睑，几乎瘫软在榻上。嬴政将人翻了过来，抬起一条腿，就着湿软的甬道再次操了进去。耳畔传来的细碎呻吟如春风拂过心头，一反方才的急切，嬴政此次颇有闲庭信步的兴致，只缓缓挪动，一寸一寸的磨人，又拉起李斯，将整个人钉在身上，立马逼开了虚睁着的双目。

连此事中也带着三分狡黠的眼眸终于受制于人，随着眨眼时而滚落的泪珠承认是迷乱占据了上风，嬴政笑着吮去眼角一点湿润，又向下吻到嘴角。吞吐的气息再度交缠，冰凉的鼻尖蹭在彼此颊上，调剂着过分的热度。交合处泛起越来越多的浮沫，格外黏腻，在被摩擦的艳红的皮肤上格外显眼。麻酥酥的感觉从尾椎一直攀上脊柱，李斯眼中终于只有一个嬴政，或是索求更多，或是无力推拒，带着楚人婉转的语调纷纷落在君王耳畔。

两人再度攀上高潮，嬴政却并未抽身，牢牢圈着李斯，一同倒在榻上，手指还在小腹划着圈。

“大王，差不多了吧？”李斯试图起身，人没挪动声音却险些变了调，内外早已被嬴政弄的熟透，此刻连风吹都能带起一阵轻颤。本就奔波了整日，累的不轻，不过嬴政身上热度实在诱人，既挣不开，李斯索性又贴了回去。

“口是心非。”嬴政又咬了两下李斯颈后，将人锢的更紧，“说吧，昌平君与昌文君如何？”

“嫪毐谋反，当车裂、夷三族，都无异议。”李斯扭头冲嬴政一笑，“不过此人本是宫中宦官，从前漏道宫刑，斯以为，得先补上。”

“哼，”嬴政恨恨啐了一口，又嗤笑一声，“没错，是这个理。卿可比廷尉通透多了，可惜安插六国间人的活一时离不得你，不然——”

“谢大王体恤，让臣迟些累死。”李斯拿捏出平日朝会的腔调来，惹的嬴政大笑，翻身起来，又按住李斯一阵抽插，“先生躺了许久，寡人还没说累，你倒喊起来了？”

“不是······”李斯哭笑不得，连连告饶，“大王，臣、臣还没说完······”

嬴政又向极敏感的所在顶弄两下，俯身在李斯腰侧印下两道齿痕，“是卿先捡了不正经的来说，倒赖寡人。快说。”

“吕、吕相邦······”李斯很是艰难的吐出几个字来，好在嬴政听见这几个字立刻停了下来，沉下脸冷声道，“他如何？”

“昌平君、昌文君皆言，嫪毐之乱，吕不韦脱不了干系，或为引荐、或为同谋。”李斯已经陪了嬴政九年，对这位“仲父”从依赖，到下意识想要避开，再到生出痛，至如今道不清的心思皆有感受，两人日前也有探讨。他本人也是吕不韦一手推荐给嬴政的。“臣以为，同谋并无证据，至于引荐——”

“寡人知道，吕不韦当年是给太后引荐了宦官。”嬴政挑眉，“你我二人前日便议过，只要吕不韦不是同谋，便暂且容的得他，为何又提此事？”

“陛下心意臣早知晓，但二位丞相坚持称吕相邦当与嫪毐同罪，还说华阳太后也是此意。”李斯摇摇头，“臣知有人想借此除去吕相邦，却不料牵扯甚深。臣以为，如今更得留着吕不韦，却也不能太久，那些人也得留心。”

嬴政点点头，“最多两年，吕不韦要走，那些人也得明白，秦，只有一个王。至于吕不韦——”

“申斥即可，大王先让廷尉处理清了此事，那些人就没有由头再纠缠。”

“寡人就说，你该做廷尉。”嬴政笑着挑起李斯一绺青丝，绕在指间，“寡人便是不给，你也迟早得把廷尉的事都做咯。”

“臣不敢。”李斯并不纠缠此事，他名义上是客卿，但九年来上上下下嬴政能让他插手的几乎做了个遍，说实话是乐在其中。“此事不难，难的是那些人，若是疏忽了，恐怕就会出第二个嫪毐。”

嬴政沉吟片刻，思虑周全才开口道：“此事寡人亲自来，这些宗室，你若硬碰上指不定便要做第二个商君，寡人绝不准。”

李斯眸中闪过一阵诧异，一时竟眼角湿润，“得大王如此相待，臣死而无憾。”

“少说这些死的活的，寡人不爱听。”嬴政再次封上了李斯那张能言善辩的嘴，直到再将人弄的只顾得上喘息才放开，“记得了？”

“嗯······嗯~”李斯撑起半个身子瞧了眼窗外，远山的轮廓已渐渐分明，天就要亮了。


End file.
